


Just Sleep

by lightescence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightescence/pseuds/lightescence
Summary: Fluff on AoT/ SnK, for you innocent children. Just a short story about Eren having nightmares and Levi dealing with him.





	

It was only the two of them left in the castle. Thus so, to satisfy Levi being a clean freak, they did a shitton of chores. This situation was only temporary anyways, soon enough, they’d be with the others. It was a long day, Eren was tired as fuck, Levi was also tired, but he was satisfied.

“Why?!” Eren shouted into the empty halls of the castle with emotions of regret, dread guilt and all, he needed to let those feelings out. Of course, with all his friends, the people who he was with, who he just learned to trust and have faith on, died. Killed by a titan. Not to mention that those are the people who lasted for so long, who experienced so much, those people who were more than squad members to Levi, all dead, just because they were ordered to protect Eren, and they did, until they died.

Levi was sent over by Commander Erwin and it would take him a while to return to the castle. Eren was alone. He thought he was, but then he felt pain on his face.

“Fucking hell, shut up.” Levi murmured.

Eren was actually asleep. He was having nightmares in his sleep. Was. Now he’s awake with reddish mark on his face thanks to Levi punching him out of his sleep, unlike Mikasa who wakes him up by repeatedly shouting his name to him.

With Levi, Nope.

He looked around, he was in a room. A familiar room, it took him a while to realize that he was in the castle, in Levi’s room, sharing the same bed with his captain.

Eren looked at Levi, Levi looking grouchy as fuck after being woken up by Eren shouting and tossing on their bed. Levi who got woken up by someone screaming and tossing and he's first reaction was to punch that person, and then there’s Eren who got woken up by Levi’s punch and now he's confused.

“I- I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Eren started to apologize, repeating the same words over and over.

“Tch, just sleep for fuck’s sake” Levi replied but Eren doesn’t seem like he was listening, he doesn’t seem like he’s going to listen at all.

Levi hesitated for a while, but, if this is what it’s going to take for him to get back to sleep, might as well do it.

He stared at Eren for a while, with now tears flowing down his face- God, was he really that afraid? But his eyes tell otherwise, those eyes… The same kind of eyes of someone who either watched someone die, or someone who knows that s/he’s going to die.

“Ah, fuck it”

Less than a second later, Eren was quiet, he was forced into shutting up. Why? Oh, it’s just because Levi pulled him for a kiss, just because Levi really wanted to sleep and the probability Eren shutting up seems pretty low.

The kiss lasted for a while, only a while.. A while which seemed like forever for both of them.

*sigh*

“C-captain?”

“Just sleep, let’s talk about this in the morning”


End file.
